Dengeki Bunko Verse Volume 1
by FunbariVoid
Summary: An evil entity comes from the Void Multiverse had stolen Shizuo and Izaya's talents now they must journey their ways with a little cute monster name Saku to save the Multiverse and retry the lives of Shizuo and Izaya thru the adventures in the Dengeki Bunko Mutliverses also known as the Void Mutiverse or the Crossing Void Multiverse ( Crossing Void Verse).
1. Chapter 1: Stolen Fragment Lives

It was like the other days at Ikebukuro but it's a reunion that is unexpected, Izaya after recovering thru all the injures and wounds Shizuo caused on him he returns to Ikebukuro to find something interesting, Verona had came back after she had a little visit from her dad and others are still like usual too Celty works as a transporter and hides away from the authorities, Shinra is waiting for his girl back at the apartment, Shizuo and Tom was out to do their jobs as debt collectors, Mikado, Sonohara, Masaomi was walking to school with each other.

"Ah another grateful day at Ikuebukuro" said Mikado.

"I know right I mean all the sudden none conflicts has ever came to us after all the events backwards" said Masaomi.

"Isn't it kind of obvious Izaya was the person who caused the conflict he tricks allot of peoples that's why our previous times in Ikebukuro was like hell but now look what happened when Izaya is gone there are no gang tries to war against each other" said Sonohara.

"No Sonohara there are other sudden events caused by others you know such as Saika" said Mikado.

"Oh right by the way I'm curious what happened or where is she?" said Sonohara.

At the mean time.

"Alright Shizuo today it's done we've finished our jobs feel free to go anywhere" said Tom as he walks away.

"Yeah okay" Shizuo just then smokes as he lefts away but then he bumped into Izaya.

"Why hello there isn't it the monster of Ikebukuro" said Izaya.

"YOU AGAIN I THOUGHT YOU LEFT TOWN" shouted Shizuo in rage.

"Oh Shizzy I only left town because I got some work to do and to make sure there are no one wants to make the injures you caused become worst" said Izaya.

"What the heck is your purpose actually" said Shizuo.

"Since the last time we got a duel and it's a draw since you didn't kill me but you injured me hardly with your girl so I'm here to joke you around again" said Izaya.

"Seriously, GO DIE THEN" screamed Shizuo as he pulls out an street sign and began to menace with Izaya when suddenly a portal opened.

"Huh what the" said Shizuo in confused.

"Hmmm this is new" said Izaya.

As a woman that looks like a swordsmen came out she looks a bit weird.

"Who are you?" said Shizuo as he still holds the street sign.

"Fear not my name is Sephir Leuk and I am the protecter of the multiverse of voidd" said Sephir.

"Multiverse of Void protecter eh now this is interesting" said Izaya.

"What's your purpose why did you hit our place then" said Shizuo.

"Listen I came here because I need your fragments" said Sephir.

"Fragments what the hell is she even saying" said Shizuo.

"Isn't it clear Shizzy she's trying to steal our lives, fragments of what? heart, soul or life don't let your guard down she might as well be tricking us" said Izaya.

"Really wait if what Izaya said was true then what are you anyways" said Shizuo.

After that Sephir lets out a smile her face starts to change from the expression of happy into evil smile as she dashes forward to each of Shizuo and Izaya and impales them with her hands.

"You were so smart information breaker now I could see a valuable talent from you" said Sephir Leuk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LET GO OR I'LL KILL YOU DAMN YOU" shouted Shizuo.

But as soon as Sephir could possibly drain all of the fragments from their bodies another portal appears.

"That's enough leave them alone" said the strange creature.

"Huh damn it, it was so getting cool welp gotta flee then" Sephir opens another gateway leads to another dimension and walks away leaving Shizuo and Izaya lying down on the ground.

"Oh no I'm too late half of their fragments were been stolen" said the weird stuff animal.

"Huh" when Shizuo gains all of his strength back he looks at the stuff animal and walk towards it and grab it with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING YOU DAMN PLUSHY EXPLAIN" Shizuo roared so hard even the peoples at the airport could hear.

"Huh is that voice could it be" said Verona.

Back at the suburban.

"I'll..e..ex…pl…aain jus..t…p…ut…me..down it said in fear.

"*Sigh*" Shizuo drops the plushy and listens to it.

"Thank you man I thought your gonna squeezed me" said the plushy.

"Don't worry he always be like that just calm" said Izaya.

"Finally you've regain your strength" said Shizuo.

"Okay listen my name is Saiko and I'm 1 of the creatures that lives in the multiverse of Voids my mission is to guide all the ones who are lost in the void well I know I shouldn't be stopping her but I must she's trying to destroy everything and if that happens I'll have nothing to do" said Saiko.

"What exactly is she trying to do" said Izaya.

"She wants to steal away all of the talents of the unique characters in the void multiverse" said Saiko.

"For what she should have a purpose doesn't she" said Shizuo.

"Oh in order to kill all of you of course, Sephir Leuk I know nothing about her but what I know is that her plan was to dominate the entire multiverse of voids by stealing away all of your talents and kill you that way there will be no more unique living beings on this world anymore" said Saiko.

"Wait then were those fragments our talents" said Izaya.

"Exactly those fragments were your powers or should we say your talents" said Saiko

"So my talents are super strength and his talents are classified all the informations thru his genius" said Shizuo.

"No your talents haven't been awaken yet it is still in a slumber waiting to be awaken but when Sephir appears and takes your talent by force she have also awaken it, Shizuo Heiwajima talent as Epitome of Violence a talent allows you to increase your strength on dealing group damages the more you used it the more attack and damage you'll caused, Izaya Orihara talent as Informtaion Breaker short if this talent effects on someone they must suffer at least a debuff which means lost the effects of a counter spell" said Saiko.

"So my powers are that like breaking the buff isn't it" said Izaya.

"Yes exactly" said Saiko.

"My powers increases the damages on groups seriously" said Shizuo.

"Now where was I right listen Sephire Leuk is too powerful I might as well not ask any of you this but Shizuo and Izaya I need you to lend me a hand Sephire is too strong I can't defeat her on my own not with the help with others" said Saiko.

"It's bad to think this way but no I can't risk my life because of fantasy and Sci Fi business so sorry but you could get others" said Shizuo.

"But what about the lives of your multiverse" said Saiko.

"My life was already ruined ever since I got this power I rather get reincarnated as someone else without these memories then having this power" said Shizuo as he walks away.

"Me too I mean I just recover all of these injures caused by that hot headed fool so no" said Izaya.

"Welp then I wish you all luck of surviving the next few minutes" said Saiko.

"Huh next few minutes" said Izaya.

"Your talents is what keeps you special and alive it's like your soul without it you will die soon" said Saiko.

"Why?!" said Izaya.

"You could know is that the fragments are connected to your hearts and souls without it you've lost away half of your soul and heart which means in a few minutes or hours later you will suffer a glitched that overwhelms you to death" said Saiko.

"Wait really" said Izaya.

"Yes think you could handle it" said Saiko.

"Yeah I'm sure I could handle it after all the multiverse is about to get dominate anyways" said Izaya as he walks away.

"Welp plan A failed time to move on Plan B get others for help" said Saiko as he jumps into the warp gate.

At the mean time

" I heard you've recovered all the wounds but why am I feeling like your still in needing some rest" said Namie

"Nope it's fine (Damn it I'm about to died in a few hours soon what should I do now)" said Izaya in his thoughts.

At the mean time.

"Uuuuh Shizuo are you alright you look like you got a disease" said Kasuka.

"Yes Kasuka I'm fine (What is happening why is my body feeling so hot and looks like I'm having a disease)" said Shizuo in his thoughts.

But suddenly GLITCH Shizuo's and Izaya's body starts t glitch infront of their familiars.

"UUuuuuuh Izaya what is happening" said Namie.

"Dang it the plushy didn't mention it would be this hurt and painful" said Izaya.

"Dang it what is going on" said Shizuo.

"SHIZUO" shouted Tom and Verona.

"Shizuo what is happening" said Tom.

"Damn it I must go for a while don't worry just don't go and look for me okay" said Shizuo as he walks away.

"Listen Namie I must go if my little sisters ask where I'm going tell them that I'm doing some underground business" said Izaya as he wears on his coat and leaves the room.

"What just happened" said Namie.

At the old location.

"Alright Saiko you've win I'll help you just help me survive this before my brother, Tom and Verona sees this" said Shizuo.

"Oh so you've decided to save the multiverse" said Izaya.

"Don't joke on me you also came here to save it too do you" said Shizuo.

"Yeah your right" said Izaya.

"Shizuo and Izaya who is Saiko" said Kasuka as he and the others are standing near them.

"HEY I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME" shouted Shizuo.

"Well it's a misfortune for us today well at least this is the last day" said Izaya.

"Izaya I have no idea you and him are working together" said Namie.

"Yes but only this time" said Izaya.

"What's going on" said Mikado as he passed by with his friends.

"Damn it we can't let the kids see us dying like this HURRY UP SAIKO ANYTIME" shouted Shizuo.

"Dying, Shizuo is something happening" said Kasura.

"Kasura if I tell you this promise never tell this to mom or dad or any of our family members alright" said Shizuo.

"Yes I will" said Kasura.

"Okay listen, everything begin this morning after work with Tom…." After that Shizuo and Izaya explains to them everything about Saiko stealing away their lives, soul and heart and talents.

"And now we're suffering a overwhelming glitch that is eradicating us slowly thru painfulness" said Izaya.

"WAIT YOUR DYING" shouted Kasura in shock.

"Yes Kasura now when does Saiko even answered our calls" said Shizuo.

"I'm right behind you" said Saiko.

"Ah finally do you have to wait for us to tell them the truth" said Shizuo.

"I must so that they won't be confused to where you guys were" said Saiko.

"Everybody listen me and this jerk will be journeying our ways thru the multiverse of voids to get back what is ours and also help Saiko saves the multiverse away from this anomaly" said Shizuo.

"Okay better get back here alive Shizuo" said Tom.

"Yes I know lets go" as when Shizuo finished his words he and Izaya went thru the warp gate.

End of Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be published in 3/2/2020


	2. Chapter 2: The Menacing in Magic High

After that Shizuo and Izaya went thru the portal and ended up drifting with the stuffed animal thru the multiverse.

"So where are we going then" said Izaya.

"Sephir needs at least a fragment like a full 1 so she must go to a universe that is less get caught I think it's" said Saiko/

"It's what?" said Shizuo

"It's a school life universe" said Saiko.

"School life there are tons of universes that has school life and I'm sure there is also allot in the Void Multiverse.

"Exactly which is why if my guess isn't wrong she must be heading into a universe of magic school life lets go" said Saiko.

"Too where exactly" said Shizuo.

"To the universe that has these 2 siblings that is studying about magic of course" said Saiko.

"Really what universe is it" said Izaya.

"Dunno I'm a guider not a researcher" said Saiko.

At The Irregular at Magic School universe.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM.

The warp gate had crash landing those 3 near a school.

"Huh is this the place we should be inside the school" said Izaya.

"Exactly now lets get started" said Saiko.

The 3 all walk into the school but Saiko stopped them.

"Hang on guys I must tell you this is that when your talents were been awaken so as your stats and rank" said Saiko.

"Ranks?" said Shizuo.

"Stats what is this some sort of video game" said Izaya.

"No listen apparently after when Sephir has toyed your fragments it has awakened another thing inside you it is your defense and attack" said Saiko.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean" said Shizuo.

"Which means it is possible that right now we could survived a huge explosion without having any wounds since we got infected by that woman, her powers must have made us have some sort of virtual video games powers allows us to survive all sorts of attacks that are impossible to survive" said Izaya.

"Exactly" said Saiko.

"So where are we going anyways" said Shizuo.

"Well we must first find 2 siblings a brother and a sister" said Saiko.

"Which brother and which sister?" said Izaya.

"A guy who has a face of a serious and kind of an emotionless person and a sister who always wants to joy him up the brother is taller and the sister is shorter" said Saiko.

"Yeah okay we get it" said Izaya with a smile.

"Okay I'll be going around the school to check if there is any sorts to catastrophe alright, okay bye" said Saiko.

"So what should we do" said Shizuo.

"We search of course lets go" said Izaya.

As the 2 Ikebukuro unique's all walks in the middle of the school.

At the mean time.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY BROTHER YOU FREAK" shouted Miyuki.

"MIYUKI GET BACK" shouted Shiba.

"Hahahah I will leave in 1 condition 1 of you siblings will have to give me your fragments of life" said Sephir.

"MIYUKI RUN THIS WOMAN WANTS ME" shouted Shiba.

"B…but…b..ut" said Miyuki.

"BUT RUN NO BUTS SHE'S GONNA KILL US IF WE DON'T STOP HER GO AND TELL THE OTHERS" shouted Shiba.

"OKAY" Miyuki ran off to the class to tell everybody.

At the mean time.

"Hey Izaya what is that" said Shizuo.

As the 2 all looks and saw Sephir.

"Yep that's who we're looking for lets go.

"GET AWAY" shouted Shiba.

"Hey need a hand" said Izaya.

"Huh who are you" said Shiba.

"Names Izaya Orihara and I'm an inform broker" said Izaya.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima and I'm a depth collector that dressed like a bartender" said Shizuo.

"Sephir Leuk return our fragments and stop toying the multiverse of voids right now" said Shizuo.

"Hahahahahah no way and what makes you think you could take me out" said Sephir.

"Sephir you've been running away from us for allot of times right now it is our turn to demolish you **YOU CAN'T RUN **shouted Shizuo as a water pipe appears on his hand.

"YAH HAH HEYAAAAAAA" Shizuo attacks Sephir with the water pipe a street sign and finally he gave her a head butt.

"Huh what just happen" said Shizuo.

"Must be one of the effects of the void Saiko was talking about we got powers to summon all the objects we usually used as weapons" said Izaya.

"Really then LETS DO THIS **I'LL CRUSH YOU**" as Shizuo charges forward creating out a car door pushes Sephir and a metal thingy that blast he up and finally he throws a vending machine towards her.

"DAMN THEM" shouted Sephir in rage.

"My turn, **Kamaitachi edge**" as Izaya dashes forward and uses his knife and slash her multiple times it is allot of slashes that no one could see and then he dash so fast no body could even see him.

"Hahahahah how do you like it" said Izaya.

"CURSE YOU" shouted Sephir.

"Hahahahahah also there are hidden wounds" said Izaya.

As another group of slashes all slash Sephire once more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted Sephir.

"Lets get started **New Hobby**" as Izaya runs forward and slips Sephir and starts to jump on her.

"OUCH CURSE YOU FINE YOU WIN THIS TIME BUT I'M SURE THAT I'LL NEVER MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE EVER AGAIN" screamed Sephir as she opens a warp gate and flees.

"DAMN IT WE STILL HAVEN'T GOT BACK OUR FRAGMENT" shouted Shizuo.

"Bad right" said Izaya.

"Alright can anybody at least tell me what's going on" said Shiba.

"Uuuuuuuh well it's hard to explain but" said Shizuo.

To be continue….


	3. Chapter 3: Siblings Decision

"Well listen up here weed I think your not getting idea here, well actually your not even getting anything" said Izaya.

"Izaya was trying to say is that this menacing lady just stole away a fragment of your heart and in a few hours if we can't regain the lost fragment of your heart you will suffer and overwhelming glitch that will glitch you to death" said Shizuo.

"What really, wait so does this mean I'm about to die there must be a magic to fix it" said Shiba.

"No there is no magic that could fix this Shiba, Sephir took away a fragment of your heart and the fragment could not be created it could only be restored" said Izaya.

"So I have no choice but to join you guys" said Shiba.

"Well thru the looks of it in order to follow us you must have a very strong power that is unseen" said Shizuo.

"I have a very strong power inside me I was once a soldier on the battle field of magician" said Shiba.

"Great then lets go now where is Saiko anyways" said Izaya.

"Yeah that reminds me where is that spirit animal?" said Shizuo.

"Spirit animal how many of you came here?" said Shiba.

"We came here with 3 peoples" said Shizuo.

"What ever lets just find that spirit fast before my sister founds out the tragedy" said Shiba.

As the trio of heroes all walks away.

"SHIBA I BROUGHT BACK SOME HELP YOU'LL BE…..Shiba" Miyuki didn't see her older brother anywhere he didn't left back a trace.

"Uuuuuh Miyuki where is Shiba" said the council leader.

At the mean time.

"HELLO I'm back" said Saiko.

"Where have you been" said Shizuo.

"I was been creating out these" said Saiko.

"….." a silent for a moment.

"I thought you said these fragments couldn't be created or replaced" said Shizuo.

"Nope this isn't a fragment it's a shield that resist the process of your heart being disappear" said Saiko.

"Oh I see" said Shiba.

"Where could that Shiba be I mean it's not like he could possibly disappear this easily what is he trying to do" said Miyuki.

"I don't know HEY LOOK THERE HE IS" shouted Erika.

"Damn lets just leave and do this tonight" said Tatsuya.

"BIG BROTHER I'M SO WORRIED" when Miyuki approaches Tatsuya he got glitched hardly Miyuki walks thru her brother and bumped into Saiko.

"AAAAAAAAH LET GO OF ME" screamed Saiko.

"HUH BIG BRO ARE YO ALRIGHT" said Miyuki.

"It appears the glitch is getting stronger we must hurry" said Izaya.

"GLTICH?!, HURRY?! WHAT'S GOING ON" said Miyuki.

"Well I'll explain" said Saiko.

After when Saiko explains the story again.

"And now In a few hours later Tatsuya will die because of an glitch that will overwhelmed his mind til death" said Saiko.

"No it can't be it happened again" said Miyuki.

"Huh what happened again" said Shizuo.

"From the day when I was still just a 6 years old kid I got into a trouble that made my big brother uses his magic powers he was been notice by the peoples and because of that they've used him as the ultimate weapon for war he must go on a war when he was in the age of 10" said Miyuki.

"Really that must be the hardest time he suffers" said Shizuo.

"Exactly I didn't know what could I pay off in exchange and I've decided is that I'll sacrifice my life to save return the favor" said Miyuki.

"Oh no I know where this is going, she wants to help her brother take back the lost fragment instead of him that's a bad idea girl because Sephir still holds the power to snatch our fragments" said Izaya.

"Miyuki no I won't let you die you will stay I will come with these fellows to get back the fragments" said Tatsuya as he turns around and looks at Shizuo and Izaya.

"Okay lets go and all of you make sure you never tell anybody about the story that the spirit animal told you this could attracts more danger" Tatsuya was about to walk into the portal when suddenly he was been grabbed and toss back by his stubborn sister who doesn't wants him dead.

"I'm sorry it's my turn" said Miyuki.

"Huh WHAT THE HEY" shouted Shizuo.

"MIYUKI NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the portal closed.

"HEY WHAT GIVES YOUR BIG BROTHER DIDN'T AGREED" shouted Shizuo.

"But he must suffer allot it's my turn to return the flavor" said Miyuki.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME AND IZAYA IF YOU DIE" shouted Shizuo.

"BUT I WANT TO HELP HIM SO BADLY" as tears went out of Miyuki's eyes.

"Fine just do whatever you want but we're not responsible for your death" said Shizuo.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Battle

"Thru the looks of it I surely understand that your brother must have sacrifice allot for you didn't he" said Shizuo.

"Yeah exactly I wish I could pay him off and now is my chance" said Miyuki.

"Welp back at my world I always messed with Shizuo by saying bad things about his brother and it end up just like what I thought" said Izaya.

"Huh what do you mean did something happened" said Miyuki.

"Shizuo and Izaya are two mortal enemies that has a rivalry between the hero and the villain for the time they were back at high school til today" said Saiko.

"What how did you know that" said Shizuo.

"I have this powers allows me to see what universe story line is it of course" said Saiko.

"I see so where are we going" said Izaya.

"To A Certain Magical Index's universe" said Saiko.

"Wah a certain magical another magic universe" said Shizuo.

"Sephir needs to have powerful and rare fragments in order to dominate the multiverse of voids so she must need fragments from magician since they are the only ones that has allot of energy" said Saiko.

"Then why did Sephir targeted our universe we don't have magic at all" said Shizuo.

"Yes but your skills are rare to be seen, Sephir focuses on fragments that has special and cool talents" said Saiko.

"Okay so lets just get on with it already" said Shizuo.

BOOOOOOOOOOM.

At Toaru's universe.

"Listen here today I'm not gonna lose against a level 0 idiot like you" said Misaka.

"Seriously cut the crap and just get on with it already" said Touma.

"YOU COULD DO IT ONEE SAMA WIPE THAT WEAK AND PATHETIC PERVERT AWAY INTO DUST" shouted Kuroko.

"HEY I'M NOT A PERVERT" said Touma.

"Kuroko it's not polite to say somebody is a pervert when you don't have the chance to know allot" said Uihara.

When suddenly a warp gate appeared and all of the trio hits the esper and the supernatural Imagine Breaker.

"HUH WHAT THE WHO ARE YOU" shouted Misaka.

"(Oh no it must be magician this is bad) uh hey may I help you" said Touma.

"Yes we're looking for a woman that looks like a swordsmen that dressed up like a salary woman" said Shizuo.

"A swordsmen that dressed up like a salary woman? You mean the cosplay lady who has a horn on her head" said Touma.

"YES WHERE IS SHE" screamed Shizuo.

"She just went by and touch into each of our chest and just walks away" said Uihara.

"IDIOT SHE JUST STOLE A FRAGMENT FROM YOUR HEART" shouted Shizuo.

"Fragment? Heart? What are you saying?" said Uihara.

"Let me explain" said Saiko.

"AAAAAAAAH A FLYING STUFFED ANIMAL" shouted Kuroko.

"NO I'M NOT A FLYING STUFFED ANIMAL" shouted Saiko.

After when Saiko calmed down it explains about Sephir Leuk's purpose and her goal.

"So like I was saying Sephir stole away a fragments from our hearts and in a few hours later if we can't get it back we will suffer an overwhelming glitch that will doomed us all" said Shizuo.

"HEY STOP JOKING THIS ISN'T FUNNY" shouted Kuroko.

"YEAH IS THIS SOME SORT OF ACT YOUR PLANNING TO PRANK US" shouted Misaka.

"Oh yeah then wait for 10 minutes" said Izaya.

10 minutes went by.

"Well nothing…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted Touma.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" the girls also shouted in pain.

"GRUUUUUUUUUUUUH WHAT'S GOING ON" shouted Touma.

"LIKE I SAID WE ARE SUFFERING AN OVERWHELMING GLITCH THAT WILL KILL US ALL WE NEED TO STOP THAT WOMAN BEFORE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IT IS SO HURT" shouted Shizuo.

"Yeah….exactly…..it is….ver…y…..hu..rt" Izaya was breathing fast.

"Wait then that means" said Miyuki.

"YES YOUR BROTHER IS ALSO SUFFERING RIGHT NOW LETS GO" shouted Shizuo.

"GO WHERE, WHERE COULD SEPHIR BE" shouted Miyuki.

"I'm pretty sure she's in the city looking for a worthy fragment it could be a fragment of an esper or an magician" said Saiko.

"Fragment of strong you mean" said Misaka.

"Yes exactly fragments of the strong and unique will all be collect by her you guys are all not unique so she is turning the table towards another strongling" said Shizuo.

"Hmmmmm *GAAAASP* Accelerator and Dark Matter they are the strongest espers in Academy City" said Misaka.

"I'm pretty sure her target is Accelerator because she needs the strongest fragments" said Saiko.

As the heroes all ran towards the city.

"Huh who are you supposed to be" said Accelerator.

"Lets just say I'm the person who will shatter your world" said Sephir.

"Heheheheh cosplay lady I don't know who gave you the idea but your messing with Academy City's number #1 here" said Accelerator.

"Heheh no worries I could defeat you Accelerator" as Sephir creates a blade out of crystals and starts to summons out strange animals and robots.

"(Huh what she summoned robots and some weird creatures from the ground is this some sort of illusion powers she learns in theories) whatever your still gonna be dead" Accelerator uses his vectors to create a pressure to crush Sephir but she dodged and use the robot to shoot Accelerator.

"Seriously trying to distract me with that Robot how stupid do you think I am" Accelerator reflects the bullet towards the robot.

"Heh no it's a real perfect distraction for me to take your heart's fragment" said Sephir.

"Heart's fragment what the heck are you GUH…." Accelerator was been impaled by a crystal and half of his fragment was been rejected out of his body.

"Guuuuh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Accelerator suffers a large and overwhelming glitch causing the device to lose away juice powers.

"OH no this is bad GAH…" Accelerator is in the middle of a struggle.

When the trio reaches.

"NOT THIS TIME **YOU CAN'T RUN**" as Shizuo uses the pipe and hits Sephir, a street sign to rise the earth and crush her and a headbutt as the final move making her stay away from Accelerator.

"Hey white are you alright" said Touma.

"Huh you again what is happening" said Accelerator.

"We'll explain it later right now we must deal with Sephir Leuk" said Saiko.

"No I want to know answers and what the hell did she just took from me" said Accelerator.

"Find I'll explain…..that's how" Saiko explains all.

"So let me get this straight from details to details there is this woman who hates the multiverse so she decided to dominate it in order to do that she needs an amount of power that could give her the ability to erase all sorts to multiverse of voids in this world and sadly however our world is apart of the multiverse of voids so we must protect it and when we means all of us that lost the fragments correct" said Accelerator.

"Not unless you want to die and let that Last Order kid witness your death pathetic" said Saiko.

"Fine then I'll guess I'll help but the device ran out of juice" said Accelerator.

"No ever since Sephir snatched your fragments heart you have awakened your talent which means the device doesn't matters you are feel free to use it but you muse suffer a buff as Vector Manipulation which it reduce your defense 2% per time you use your talent as Vector control" said Saiko.

"Really well then I guess I should give that woman a **One Way Road** Sorry lady but from now on it's **One Way Road** SO SCRAM THE HELL BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM" as Accelerator stomps his feet on the ground rising a large amount of Vectors as it blasted Sephir right on top of the sky and Accelerator creates out twister wings and flies on top of the building to give her a burst.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FROM STEALING MY HEART'S FRAGMENT YOU IDIOTIC DOMINATOR" Accelerator whips his hands and blast Sephir thru the building as she was also got damaged by fragile glasses.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH CURSE YOU" Sephir blows out all of the fragments she stolen as it lands on all of it's owners.

"Finally just in time" said Shizuo.

"Yeah it's a very great thing we did it" said Izaya.

"Now to seal Sephir away from this world" said Saiko.

"Still I could still do this" Sephir raise her hand and creates a ship made out of red crystals as the ship creates out a large railgun made out of red crytals.

"This doesn't seem good at all" said Shizuo.

"Everybody don't let your guard down she's planning on something" said Saiko

"We'll be meeting again in the mean time feel free to clean up all the trashed I left back as Sephir" just then flees away.

"Mess what does she mean mess" said Kuroko.

"Uuuuh guys it isn't over she said that means she heading to another universe" said Saiko.

"Welp gotta get going home now" said Accelerator.

"Wait no your coming with us all of you" said Shizuo.

"What why?" said Accelerator.

"Sephir said she will destroy your universe there is no avoiding this situation if we let her have a free hand she will use it to stole away another fragment we cannot allow to her to be free hand that easily" said Shizuo.

"Wait your gonna help me" said Saiko.

"You've helped us got back our fragments and we promised to help you stopped Sephir and a promise is a promise" said Shizuo.

Izaya smiles.

"I agreed this adventure seems to be interesting and fun I've never had any kinds of fun things like this before" said Izaya.

"*Sigh* fine then lets go" said Accelerator.

"Yeah I love my universe couldn't just abandoned it" said Touma.

"Then lets go" said Misaka the girls also nodded.


End file.
